An Irish Angel
by tanilc
Summary: Chib's get's a surprising phone call that will change his life forever.


**HI this is my first story. I am not really sure what I am doing or if this is worth posting, I just couldn't get it out of my head so here it is. If anyone thinks it is worthwhile let me know, and I will try to continue it. Spelling and Grammar aren't my strong point just warning you now. I own nothing. Especially SOA. **

Chibs paced nervously up and down the hallway of the waiting area of the Bay Area airport muttering to himself while he waited for the plane from Dublin carrying his niece to disembark. Until yesterday he didn't even know he had a niece, not until he got a call from Cameron one of the SOA members in Ireland. He hadn't heard from his sister Casey in years, not since he left Ireland. The last time he had seen Casey she was just an awkward young girl, and now she was dead leaving behind a seven year old little girl. He didn't know how to take care of a kid; he didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't have a house for her to live in or even a car. Gemma had driven him to the airport because he only had his bike he didn't even have a way to get the kid home. Why had Casey chosen him to give her to. Gemma and a Jax just watched as Chibs paced back and forth not really knowing what to say to him or to each other; the phone call had come as a shock to everyone.

They all looked up suddenly when they saw passengers start to come out of customs, and Chibs froze where he was as he tried to see if any of these people where his niece. Jax and Gemma got up and went to stand beside him and Jax asked "do you know what she looks like or how old she is". "NO" mumbled Chibs, "She's seven but that's all I know. I didn't even know Casey had a daughter" "I think that may be them" Gemma said when she saw a tall blond man carrying a sleeping little girl down the hallway toward them. "Would you be Chibs Telford then "the man said quietly as he stopped in front of them. "Yes I am who are you" I'm Cameron O' Roark from the Dublin chapter of the Sons. I was a friend of Casey's. She was a good friend to the club. Chibs shook the man's hand and then introduced Gemma and Jax. "This is Jamie your niece" he said looking down fondly at the little girl sleeping on his shoulder." "I can't stay long" he said "My plane fly's back out in an hour. I need to explain what happened to them."

"She had a rough trip" Cameron said as he walked over to a chair and sat down moving Jamie into his lap. "I had to give her a sedative and a pain pill about an hour ago". Gemma gasped when she saw the little girls face. She was beautiful, she had long blond hair, and a tiny little body, but she was covered in cuts and bruises. "What happened to her, who did that to her" Jax asked. "She looks just like Casey did when she was little, just like an angel," Chibs said as he reached out and touched her hair, "What happened to her and Casey. Who hurt them?"

"We think it was a group that opposes the IRA's activities. The bar that Casey ran was a popular meeting place for members of the cause, and the Irish branch of the Sons." Casey was always very loyal; she would do anything to help out. Three days ago four men busted in just after Casey closed up on Saturday night. They beat her and tied her up. We think Jamie heard them and came downstairs to see what was going on. She and Casey lived above the bar. They beat her and threw her around and they they tied her to a chair and made her watch as they raped her mother. "O my God" Gemma moaned. "Did they, did they rape Jamie to" asked Chibs. "No thank God, at least they didn't do that" said Cameron. They repeatedly raped Casey and beat both of them, and then they just left them there tied up." I found them the next day when Casey dinna open the bar like normal. We rushed them both to the hospital, but there wasn't anything they could do for Casey, she has severe internal injuries, she died that afternoon. She woke up long enough to tell us what happened and to say that she wanted me to bring Jamie to you. "What about Jamie, asked Jax, is she ok" "She has some cracked ribs, and a concussion, and they dislocated her shoulder, but in time she will heal. She has barley said a word since we found her, she sat beside Casey and held her hand until she passed; she got hysterical when the doctors tried to move her so they finally just let her stay. Gemma leaned over and pulled Chibs to her and just held him as they listened to Cameron talk. She didn't know what to say to him to comfort him.

"Does she know what is happening now" Chibs asked. "Casey told her before she died that she was going to come and live with her uncle in the States, and I talked to her about it on the plane, but I don't think she really understands". She keeps asking when she will get to go back home to her Momma". "Is it a good idea for her to be out of the hospital so soon" Gemma asked, "should we get her seen by a doctor"? "Should she have been traveling so soon"? "The hospital said it was ok to release her, I have pain medicine for her, and sedatives. She is having trouble sleeping, and when she does she has bad dreams, and wakes up screaming for Casey. We wanted to get her here so quickly in case the group that did this came after her again since she saw there faces. We don't think they meant for Casey to die". "We think they where just trying to send a message to us." Cameron looked Chibs in the eyes and said" We will get the men that did this, no one hurts our family and gets away with this. I promise you that. But you have to promise me that you will take care of Jamie. I have known her since Casey started running the pub when Jamie was just a baby". "I will" said Chibs, "she is the only family I have left now".

"I have to go soon" said Cameron "my flight is about to board. He sat Jamie up on his lap and shook her until she opened her eyes. Jax thought she looked like a little angle to him even with the cuts and bruises; she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. She had long blond hair and bright green eyes. Jamie looked around for a second confused, and then scared as she saw these new people staring at her. She grabbed onto Cameron's shirt and tried to burrow into his chest. "Jamie" Cameron said, "Look at me Jamie". "This is your uncle Chibs. You remember your momma told you about him. You are going to be living with him now. And these are some of his friends, Gemma, and Jax." "NO" cried Jamie, as she finally looked up at Cameron, "I have to stay with you Cameron. I have to go home and find Momma. I have to" sobbed the little girl. "No Jamie you cant you have to stay here now, you'll be safer here" whispered Cameron as he held the sobbing little girl to him.

"Jamie I have to go now, my plane is boarding" Cameron said as he tried to hand the little girl to Chibs. "NO don't leave me" Jamie yelled as she grabbed a hold of Cameron's shirt trying to keep him from handing her to Chibs, "I'll be good I promise, please don't leave me. I won't get in trouble, I promise I'll be good" she cried as she struggled to hold on to the blond man. "I know Jamie, I know little one, you are a good girl" said Cameron with tears running down his face as he pried her hand loose, and Chibs took the kicking screaming girl from his arms. "Please stay" she sobbed as Cameron handed her bags and papers to Gemma and then kissed her on the head. "I love you Jamie" he said and then turned and walked toward the boarding area. He stopped a few steps away and turned around and said "I will be in contact when we finish them" and then walked away.

"We should get her back to the clubhouse and have Tara look at her" said Jax, as he looked at the little girl sobbing in Chib's arms. "All that crying is going to make her sick" Gemma said as she rubbed the little girls back. "Let's go my angel you'll be ok now" Chibs whispered in Jamie's ear, as they left the busy airport, Jamie didn't respond she just continued to cry. "I'll ride in back with her Gemma said as they got to the truck. She fastened the little girl's seatbelt and then slid in beside her and hugged her to her, as they started the trip back to the clubhouse.

"We have to tell Clay and the rest of the guys about this, this is going to affect all of us, and our business with the Irish" Jax said. "I know" said Chibs "I know". "She's asleep" said Gemma as she looked down at Jamie who was leaned up against her side. "I think it was probably the pills kicking in" "How could anyone do something like this to such a little girl". "We'll keep her safe now that she is with us" said Chibs as they pulled up to the Teller-Morrow garage. "No one will ever hurt her again".


End file.
